Catching Up
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Lily and James are just trying to get some alone time... of course things don't always go to plan.


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! Lily and James are my OTP forever and I will always love writing about them.  
_

 _Prompts: Lily/James (word) passion, (word) lamp, (word) invidious_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, as well I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

There was a loud noise as a door slammed shut and then some fumbling in the dark.

"Finally, we're alone," a man's voice said, though slightly muffled.

There were some kissing noises and more fumbling.

"It has been way too long," the same voice repeated. "Damn how I've missed you."

There was a clicking noise as someone turned on the lamp. Green eyes met hazel eyes. "Oh no, no, no, just you wait mister. You've been avoiding me, Potter."

The hazel eyed man cocked an eyebrow. "It's back to Potter now, is it?"

"When you ignore your girlfriend you lose your first name. Sorry, I didn't make the rules," the green eyed woman replied.

The man laughed. "I didn't think there were rules, and besides Lily, I can't help being called out into the field anymore than you can."

They were both sprawled out on their bed, turned towards each other. Lily propped her arm up to support her head and James Potter mimicked her. "It would be better if we were able to be a part of the same missions at least. I wish they would stop separating us."

James took his other hand and grazed Lily's cheek, an action she leaned into. "They think that we would spend too much energy on protecting each other, and they're right. We would never be able to accomplish anything together."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Lily agreed. "Sorry, I don't mean to ruin the moment. I know this is the first time we've seen each other in weeks, it just seems like _forever_. Besides, I don't like the idea of other women getting to spend time with you and not me. Even if it is just fighting Death Eaters."

"But Lils, that's insane. You know how crazy about you I am, right?"

The red headed girl rolled her eyes. "Asking me out in ridiculous ways in school and then pulling pranks every time I said no? I might have an inkling."

"Well you liked me too, I could tell with every invidious word that came from your mouth."

"Yeah, you prick," she retorted.

"Brat."

"Bigot."

"Looks like someone's got something stuck up their arse, even after all these years."

"You're a handful," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm adorable," James replied with a smirk. He then used his arm to pull Lily closer so that they were nose to nose. "Now how about a kiss for your favorite Auror."

Lily pulled away. "Oh, but Sirius isn't here right now, it's just you."

"Very funny," James said, and then he pulled Lily on top of him so that she was straddling him. "Now kiss me," he ordered and Lily obliged.

A few minutes of their time filled with incredible passion was ruined by the bedroom door bursting open. "Honey, I'm home!" a voice sang. Lily and James collectively groaned.

"Oh my Merlin, you're in bed with someone else? And it's a woman!" The owner of the voice jumped into bed with them, cuddling with James.

"Black, I think you forget that James is my boy, not yours," Lily laughed.

"Boy? I'm no boy, I'm a ma-"

"One day I will steal him back, Evans, you just watch," Sirius Black said dramatically, flipping his mane of hair back.

"Honestly, I would be a little worried Lils. Padfoot gets any guy he wants and maybe a few girls," another voice was added into the conversation, this time Remus Lupin. Remus came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking on as his three friends made a tight squeeze in the middle of it.

"As nice as this little reunion is," James started, "I would really love some alone time with my girlfriend. Really, I need it."

"Yeah, I'm going to second that, we haven't seen each other in weeks," Lily stated, moving Sirius's arm off of her as he made himself comfortable. "Basically what we're trying to say is get out. Please."

Sirius frowned. "But where are we supposed to go!" he whined.

"Go home. Go eat. Go drink, we really don't care just please... _go."_ James pleaded.

Remus laughed and stood up, pulling Sirius by his foot to get him to move. "Come on, you dog, let's give this lovely couple some privacy."

"You all are no fun," the 'dog' pouted. "We've missed you Jamie boy!"

"Okay, you can miss me in a few hours. Also, please for the love of Merlin will you stop calling me 'Jamie boy?'" James asked.

"I like it," Lily said, smirking. "It's staying. Now, Jamie boy, please get these men out of our room."

"With pleasure," James said, getting out of bed. He grabbed both of his friends by the arm and dragged them out of the room.

"Pleasure," Sirius scoffed. "Maybe for you guys."

James slammed the door in their faces. He then turned and jumped back into bed with Lily, who was giggling. "Now where were we?" he asked, smothering Lily's face with kisses.

"Okay, okay," she was still giggling. "Enough goofing around and kiss me like a real man."

James smirked. "With pleasure," he repeated once more.


End file.
